motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Wulff Enduro
The Wulff Enduro is a bike that appears in all main installments of MotorStorm on the PS3 (excluding MotorStorm RC, where no bikes are present in). Unlocking MotorStorm The Enduro is the 4th unlocked Bike in the game. MotorStorm: Pacific Rift The Enduro is unlocked by reaching Rank 8 of the Festival. MotorStorm: Apocalypse It is unlocked by completing two Level 3 Part Challenges with the Wasabi Wildcat MX. Players may complete three Level 3 Part Challenges with the Enduro to unlock the Mohawk Indiana. Customizable parts MotorStorm: Apocalypse Parts * Wheels * Brake Calipers * Brake Discs * Front Forks * Front Mudguards * Headlights * Handlebars * Bodywork * Rear Pannier * Rear Mudguards * Exhaust System Stickers * Artwork (1 slot) * Sponsor stickers (6 slots) Commemorative Edition The Enduro C.E. (Commemorative Edition) was added to MotorStorm: Apocalypse in the "Afterparty" patch, in dedication to MotorStorm community member NinjaAtHome who passed away; the bike was chosen and designed with the help of VinnieBarbarino/Woppatoosay and racer_300m. The bike cannot be customised (aside from its wheels). Ninja's bespoke helmet was made available as a sticker and artwork for use on other vehicles, along with a side profile variant on the helmet tooMotorStorm Apocalypse: Update 1.06 Today - PlayStation Forum . This is the first Special Edition vehicle available in all areas, as the Patriot Wildtrek-X SE and Wasabi Hayato SE are not available on the US PlayStation Network. Trivia *No playable characters use this Bike during the Festival of Apocalypse, although a Brotherhood member, Hunter, uses it during Tyler's prologue, hinting that it may be his signature vehicle. *Judging by its appearance, the Enduro is certainly inspired by rally raid bikes, particularly the Dakar Rally variant of the KTM 660. Its design somehow also takes a nod to touring-style motorcycles, such as the BMW R1200GS. *"Enduro" racing is a form of off-road motorcycle racing, usually consisting of timed segments. *The Enduro, Wasabi Phoenix, Wasabi Wildcat MX, Mohawk Indiana and the Wombat Typhoon are the only vehicles to have appeared in every title, excluding Arctic Edge, although the Wombat Typhoon and the Mohawk Indiana did appear in Arctic Edge (this excludes DLC as the Patriot Surger, Mojave Slugger and Voodoo Iguana appeared as DLC for Apocalypse, which makes them technically appear in all console titles too). *In ''Pacific Rift, ''Henry T. Pops ("Rock Fuel" livery), Lucky Jack Flynn (red/grey "Indestri" livery) and Reverend Black (red/black "Flag" livery) are the AI Characters seen riding this vehicle. Gallery C w 2.jpg|Newly unlocked Enduro. Special enduro.jpg|The Special Edition. 010 Wulff Enduro.jpg|Reverend Black's livery. 011 Wulff Enduro.jpg|Henry T. Pops' livery. (Driven by Chunky Baxter in MSMV). 012 Wulff Enduro.jpg|Lucky Jack Flynn's livery. (Driven by Renita Zelada in MSMV). IMG_9734.JPG|Yellow 99 player livery in MSMV. IMG_9735.JPG|Black and Yellow Player livery (MSMV Only). IMG_0140.JPG|Green AI-Only livery in MSMV (The Beast). IMG_0255.JPG|Orange AI-Only livery in MSMV (DJ Ste Killburn), similar to the #55 AI only Wasabi Wildcat MX. IMG_0263.JPG|Green and Black AI-Only livery in MSMV (Mike The Bike). IMG_1237.PNG|"Numskull" DLC livery (MSMV Only). ﻿ References Category:Bikes Category:Wulff Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSA) Category:Special Edition Vehicles Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay Category:Unobtainable Vehicles